omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Mobtalker Explanation/Cosmology
' Note: This Blog is supposed to explain both the cosmology and tiering of mostly Mobtalkers God-Tiers and even some Top-Tiers so warning this post will be pretty long but it'll give you an idea of how the verse operates and how powerful the verse supposedly is so stay tight...K :3' Introduction Hello there i'm SuperBearNeo and today i'm be making a informative blog about Mobtalker's cosmology and the justifications for it's tiers and overall stats...Now the reason i'm making this so people don't get confused on how the verse works and i don't want people calling wank on the profiles as they all have justifiable feats to rank them so high over others...Anyways like i said in my note this is gonna be a long one so sit tight and relax cause by the end of this post you should get an idea of how Mobtalker works as a verse and why it's so high in power....But enough talk lets move on to the good stuff Terms ''' Classifications' Okay let me start off by saying this is a part that you will need to pay attention to as it kinda serves a purpose to some of the later parts i'll get tooo...But anyways Classifications are the ways you classify all the beings within the Mobtalker verse as each being within the verse each has a classification and some are more prestiege than others as they serve as rankings or the type of power/character that person is supposed to be so without further notice lets get to explaining what are the many different classifications Mobs This is the most common classification of beings you'll hear in Mobtalker as a majority of the verse as classified as Mobts but anyways in Mobtalker the term Mob is used to describe beings who's origins are from that of The Minecraft World usually representing mobs of Minecraft as that's basically what they are supposed to be, Each Mob has their own mannerisms and their own actions, emotions, and characteristics that set them about from others usually by what they look like or what abilities they have, Also another thing to note about Mobs are that they aren't just one of each in fact they are more like entire species, Basically Mobs serve as the life that inhabits The Minecraft World |-|Explanation of Mobs= NPC's In Mobtalker NPC's are esstially beings who's origins aren't from that of the Minecraft reality and are from that of another world, most of the time NPC's serve some kind of function to the cosmos itself like for example Herobrine who's an NPC who embodies the ideal of chaos and evil itself (Especially considering he's the ideal of a perfect villain) spreading his influence across the entire Mobtalker Reality, Another example of a NPC is The Dream Talker which is an entity who governs over all dreams and influences dreams itself acting as some guardian or overseer and lastly another example of an NPC is from the Player itself who's the embodiment of a "Perfect Hero" and has the ability to manipulate the game itself to assist in his "purpose" that an entity named The Author gives him (I'll explain who they are later) |-|Meta-Powers= Another thing to clear up is it's not unheard of that Mobs can obtain the powers of NPC's (Most notably The Player) as Iris themselves (I'll also explain who she is too) is shown to have the powers of a NPC and can influence and use the game itself but instead of using it for a "purpose" she has them to due to her realizing her existence is nothing more than a game, nothing more than fiction to the entities of sit above in "Real-Life" God This classification goes to only one character and that's a entity named The Author who sits above all stories in creation influencing the story and everything as The Author is more than just some Author...They are supposed to be authority itself or a being of pure thought...Basically this is the highest rank a character can have as the classification of God outranks anything (Also i'll go more in depth about The Author) (Translation) Man : "Hey, AT2 there's a new work for you. This time it's for pillows. Do you want to accept it?" AT2 : Sure! AT2 : So... who is the character? Is it a Minecraft character? Creeper?? Ender?? AT2 : ...or maybe Yukari and Vocaloids? Man : It's the author herself. Man: Yes, you. ^ This basically confirms that the character your seeing is The Author themselves or atleast one of their physical forms Cosmology The Mobtalker verse believe it or not has a pretty complex Cosmology as sure it's based on some of the worlds of Minecraft but the way how Mobtalker does it is much different from the actual Minecraft itself and functions a whole not more differently so yeah i'm going to explain how each world works and their functions Material World (Minecraft World) The Material World also known as The Minecraft World is where the all non-nether mobs inhabit basically it's an entire universe of infinite size that is governed by The Dream Talker who makes live substainable for Mobs to leave it acting as a sort of habitat for them also The Material World is also supposed to be a parallel to that of the real universe (The one The Player originated from), Anyways the point is The Material World is supposed to be a infinite universe where NPC's (Players) and mobs live in |-|Minecraft World= |-|Infinite-Sized= The End According to lord and in-game statements The End (Also known as The Void) is supposed to be the Nothingness that came from existence itself that happens to be free of Space-Time and even Reality itself as the only thing here is Nothingness, This place is governed by Enchou (The Ender Dragon God) and is the home dimension of the Endermen, The Void also parallels that of the multiverse itself and is as big as it is as nothing and something coexist as one thus they are the same size |-|The Void= The Nether The Nether is a hell-like realm that exists merely to harvest and contain the dead souls of those unfortunate to meet their demise, The realm is powered by the Nether Core and it's ruler Queen Blazette stablizes this dimension so it doesn't collapse and it should be noted this realm is so hot the point where a single bit of cold isn't possible in this dimension |-|The Nether= "Real-Life" Now we get to the top of the dimension hierachy..."Real-Life" is the realm of metaphyics that sits beyond all stories, all dimensions, and all concepts as in "Real-Life" these things are viewed as works of fiction as it's beyond literally everything there is extending beyonf the confines of the Mobtalker Multiverse...This is where The Author resides in narrating and writing all the stories of creation acting as the overseer of fiction and creation itself as she's it's creator and the one who governs it all...Basically nothing can even compare to "Real-Life" as it's a dimension that can't be encompassed by mortal tongue and impossible to comprehend besides beings of this world...Tho it's not impossible for beings to obtain the same layer of existence as The Player was shown ascending to this level of existence (losing all conceptual and dimensional ties in the process) and would have done so if he didn't have a "Reason" to be send to the Mobtalker reality |-|The Player's Ascension= Hierachy/Statistics Explaination Time to go over the verses hierachy as it's pretty clear cut as to who's stronger than how and how strong said individuals are The Author/The Narrative At the top of the hierarchy we have The Author themselves who basically sits in "Real-Life" beyond all stories, all dimensions and all conceptual ties influencing all stories and all dimensions as to her they are a mere work of fiction as she created this all along with all stories that can be described...Now based on what we know The Author would be at least '''Hyperverse Level+ '''as they trascend literally everything and created every story that can be described |-|The Author= |-|The Author's New Look= Iris/Fuuyuki (Snow Golem) Iris is the second in command in terms in Hierarchy as her powers trascend that of a normal NPC and this is shown when not even The Player themsleves could even predict or compare to what she was doing showing us Iris surpasses The Player (And in all likelihood Herobrine as well) so yeah this woud make her '''Hyperverse Level+ '''as her power far exceeds that of The Player who was ascending to "Real-Life" which is a metaphysical world beyond all stories, all dimensions and all concepts |-|Iris= The Player & Herobrine Right beyond Iris comes both The Player and Herobrine...Their powers as a NPC basically ranks them beyond mostly everything else in the verse minus the forementioned Author and Iris but anways The Player was capable of ascending to "Real-Life' which is a realm beyond all stories, all concepts and all dimensions thus this would make The Player '''Hyperverse Level+' now you may be asking how is Herobrine this powerful...Well it stems from the fact Herobrine is esstially one side of the same coin of The Player as he's supposed to be the antithesis of The Player being the counter to his "Perfect Hero" concept as Herobrine is supposed to represent the "Perfect Villain" so yeah both of them are Hyperversal+ 'entities (Outerversals) |-|The Player= |-|Herobrine= Enchou Enchou is esstially the strongest non-NPC character as they are supposed to be the governer of The Void or The Nether as she is one with the dimension that parallels that of the Mobtalker which which is infinite in size and has infinite possibilities as there's multiple routes and branchine timelines so yeah Enchou is esstially '''Multiversal+ '''as they are one with a dimension that is as big as the entirety of The Multiverse also there's the fact that if The Void should become unstable all of existence itself will be consumed into a void of nonexistence further confirming her '''Multiversal+ '''status |-|Enchou= Chii/Andr Below EnChou comes Chii who is a inhabitant of The End or The Void now her power is different from that of regular beings of that dimension as she's shown to have a variety of powers besides of Teleportationas she is a unique Ender person...Anyways in Dimensional Diaster it's shown that Chii should she get scared she would end of collasping everything reducing reality itself to a bluescreem where Time is permantely stopped til The Player rewrites this and load the timeline back up so in conclusion Chii is easily '''Multiverse Level+ ' |-|Chii= Conclusions Mobtalker is a pretty underrated verse that tends to get overlooked but i stand by what i said in terms of it being on of the strongest verses out there as it has a good deal of '''Hyperversal+ (Outerversal) beings in it with a chuck full of Universal+ to Multiversal+ beings but hopefully this blog explains everything about Mobtalker and how it works as i spent alot of time into this thread anyways That's All Folks...Peace Out :3 Category:Blog posts